


moonberry surprise and some terrible singing

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 31: Rayla's birthdayCallum had woken her up with singing a birthday song, before placing a plate with moonberry surprise into her lap.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 25





	moonberry surprise and some terrible singing

It was Rayla’s birthday, her second birthday that they would spend together (meaning she was now seventeen), and Callum was going to make sure it was her best one yet.

Callum had woken her up with singing a birthday song, before placing a plate with moonberry surprise into her lap, breakfast in bed, a classic. Or well, dessert in bed, dessert could be breakfast, especially on someone’s birthday. And since Callum knew it was her favorite, he wanted her to have a great start of the day.

“Morning, happy birthday.” he said as he finished singing, and Rayla immediately began to laugh, while holding out her arms, wanting a hug.

“Wow, your singing voice is terrible, I love it. Thank you so much, you’re really kind.” she said, and Callum happily hugged her before giving her a quick kiss, and making sure not to accidentally knocking over the moonberry surprise. “This really feels like a royal treatment.”

  
“Well, this is just the morning Rayla, we’re gonna have an entire day filled with so much fun and activities, the whole castle celebrating your special day. You’re practically a part of the royal family already.”

“Already huh?” she said in a teasing voice. “Let me guess, there’s a ring in your pocket? You want me to marry you?”

Callum felt how his cheeks reddened and he bit his lower lip, taken aback by her bold statement, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, of course I want to marry you, one day, but not today. And I do not have a ring in my pocket, I promise. Neither of us are adults yet, so it’s way too early, but yeah, one day I’d like to marry you. Ouch, I made it weird, didn’t I?”

“Well, not really, you’re just really funny, and it’s nice to hear that you want me to be a part of your life in the future too. Now, I’m gonna eat the moonberry surprise before it gets old.”


End file.
